Suaramu Masih Ku Simpan
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Kaito Shion masih sangat menyayangi Megurine Luka, bahkan setelah ia menikah dengan Hatsune Miku. /"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyanyi untuk dirimu, Kaito"/ warning: OOC, ending ngegantung, dll. Don't be a silet reader, please.


Suara yang manis itu... Bergema indah dalam ruang rekaman. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda dan tergerai dengan indahnya itu tengah menjalani proses rekaman. Senyumannya yang tulus menandakan pengkhayatannya yang luar biasa dalam menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Proses rekaman hari ini telah selesai." Ucap laki-laki bersyal biru yang bertugas sebagai produser rekaman, juga merangkap sebagai kekasih sang diva.

"Sama-sama." Jawab bidadari bersuara anggun itu. Kekasihnya itu pun tak tahan untuk mencium bibir sang diva berparas indah ini.

"S-Sayang... I-Ini apa?" Sang produser memegang bibirnya sendiri, bibir yang bekas mencium Luka barusan. Terdapat bercak darah di bibir Kaito.

"A-Ah... I-Itu..."

Bruk.

**"LUKA? !"**

* * *

><p><strong>Merodine Vii Presented,<strong>

_"Suaramu Masih Ku Simpan"_

**Warning:**

OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, abal, dll.

**Disclaimer:**

This fic belong to us. Vocaloid isn't belong to us.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang." Kaito membuka pintu rumahnya. Rumah yang baru beberapa bulan diisi oleh anggota keluarga baru Kaito. Hatsune Miku, istri sang produser rekaman ternama di Indonesia.<p>

"Wah, papa sudah pulang rupanya." Sambut Miku dengan manjanya, berharap respon positif dari suaminya itu.

Kaito berdiri setelah melepaskan sepatunya lalu mengelus kepala Miku dengan mesranya. Miku sudah bahagia disentuh begitu, tapi Kaito malah berkata, "Aku lelah, mau istirahat. Aku ke kamarku duluan, ya."

Jelas, hal itu membawa kekecewaan tersendiri bagi Miku. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah beberapa bulan ia dan Kaito menikah, tapi tak kunjung mereka melakukan hubungan tubuh. Kaito berkata, dalam waktu dekat ini dia akan sangat sibuk, jadi dia harus terus menjaga keadaan tubuhnya agar tetap fit. Dengan begitu, Kaito mendapatkan izin untuk memiliki kamar berbeda dari Miku.

"Kaito-kun, aku mau tidur denganmu malam ini. Apakah boleh?" Tanya Miku dengan manjanya. Kaito terlihat berpikir, lalu dengan cepat dan singkat menjawab, "Tidak malam ini.", lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan istrinya yang mendumel kesal sendirian.

Kaito pun memasuki ruang privasinya, menyalakan lampu ruang itu, lalu merebahkan dirinya sejenak di kasur. Sambil mengambil nafas panjang, ia melirik ke arah laptop di atas meja samping kasurnya, lalu berkata, "Maaf, sayang. Aku nggak bisa menemani kamu dulu malam ini. Aku capek. Maaf banget ya, Luka...". Lalu, tak lama kemudian Kaito langsung saja tidur, meski masih menggunakan baju kerjanya.

Dalam tidurnya, Kaito mendapatkan sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang diidam-idamkan setiap lelaki. Tapi, dalam mimpi itu, bukan Miku yang ada, melainkan Luka. Kaito tak henti membayangkan fantasinya ketika tengah bercinta dengan Luka. Hanya Luka, Luka, dan Megurine Luka yang ada di pikiran dan hati Kaito. Sepenuh hatinya, Kaito hanya membayangkan Luka yang bersama dirinya, bukan Miku.

Pagi datang, membawa sinar mentari yang menyemangati diri serta lembar kosong untuk diisi dengan kisah harian. Kaito membuka matanya perlahan, menatap sinar mentari yang sedikit-sedikit menusuk matanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka mata sepenuhnya lalu duduk di tepi kasur. Saat melongok ke bawah, ia baru sadar, celananya basah oleh suatu cairan.

"Oh my gosh... Lagi-lagi..." Geram Kaito kesal. Ia selalu kerepotan menyembunyikan celananya dari Miku setiap kali hal ini terjadi. Tentu saja, Kaito berharap Miku tak berpikir bahwa Kaito adalah cowok brengsek yang hobi memainkan miliknya sendiri setiap malam.

"Ah, aku selipkan saja nanti di mesin cuci. Sekarang, aku harus mandi dulu." Ucap Kaito, mencoba membuat dirinya lebih santai di pagi itu.

Ia pun membawa dirinya sendiri ke kamar mandi yang dilengkapi shower serta bath tub. Kamar mandi saja sudah terlihat sangat mewah. Suatu hal yang wajar bagi produser rekaman, pencipta lagu, dan komposer ternama seperti dirinya.

"Geez... Beruntungnya aku hari ini bisa libur. Aku akan menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama Luka..." Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum sendiri. Ia tak mau membuang waktu terlalu banyak dan langsung menganggalkan semua busana yang dikenakan lalu lekas mandi.

Setelah mandi, Kaito mengenakan baju rumahnya, lalu duduk di hadapan laptop yang dia angggap kekasihnya. Sebelumnya, ia tak lupa memasukan celana bekas ia bermimpi basah ke tumpukan paling bawah di keranjang baju kotornya. Baru ia membuka laptop tersebut, suara Miku sudah memanggil Kaito.

"Papaaa~! Sarapan sudah siaaap~!"

Kaito mendumel kesal, tapi ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa perutnya lapar. Ia pun menjawab dengan suara sok imut, "Iyaaa, mamaaa~!"

Kaito pun membuka pintu kamarnya sambil membawa keranjang baju kotor ke ruang belakang. Buru-buru saja ia melemparkan seluruh pakaian kotornya ke dalam mesin cuci, lalu menyalakannya dan menyetel waktunya. Miku datang, mencurigai bunyi berisik di ruang belakang.

"Papa sedang apa?" Tanya Miku.

"You can see by yourself, right? Aku sedang mencuci pakaian aku." Jawab Kaito enteng. Miku mengangkat alisnya, "Tumben papa rajin?" Tanya Miku.

"Itu suatu penghinaan bagiku." Kaito memasang wajah datar dan menyalakan efek aura gelap di sekelilingnya. Miku yang merasa bersalah, langsung memeluk lengan kanan Kaito dengan manja den meminta maaf, "Maafin aku ya, Kaito-kun~! Aku nggak bermaksud, kok!"

"Nevermind. Sekarang, yuk kita sarapan bareng. Lapar, nih." Ucap Kaito, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah rencananya berhasil.

Kini, Kaito dan Miku berada di ruang makan bersama-sama dan menyantap sarapan mereka. Miku tersenyum-senyum menatap Kaito yang sedang memakan dengan lahapnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Suka kepadaku, huh?" Tanya Kaito, meski masih ada makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja aku suka. Bahkan, sangat sayang. Hihihi..." Jawab Miku dengan senyum manisnya. Kaito mengabaikan, seperti biasa.

"Masakanmu enak, seperti biasa." Puji Kaito. Miku tersenyum. Jarang ia mendapat kata-kata manis dari suaminya itu.

"Baguslah kalau papa suka. Aku senang sekali." Ucap Miku. Kaito lagi-lagi mengabaikan ucapan Miku yang berlebihan.

Muncul ide iseng Miku untuk merayu Kaito, "Papa, habis ini kita bobok siang bareng, yuk?"

Kaito terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Aku sibuk habis ini. Ada lagu yang harus ku aransemen."

Kembali jawaban itu membuat Miku cemberut dan menekuk wajahnya. Ia terus berpikir, apa yang salah pada dirinya sampai Kaito tak kunjung ingin untuk mendekap dirinya. Padahal, waktu itu Kaito saat romantis saat melamar dirinya.

"Aku selesai. Boleh aku kembali ke ruanganku?" Tanya Kaito. Miku tak banyak bicara dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Kaito sadar, lagi-lagi ia membuat Miku sedih. Ia pun mencium kening Miku dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Miku. Aku masih sibuk, jadi belum bisa aku melakukannya. Kamu mengerti, 'kan?"

"Aku pasti menunggu kamu kok, sampai kamu mau." Jawab Miku dengan senyum lugunya. Hal itu membuat Kaito agak lega. Ia pun kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Luka. Barusan, sahabatmu itu bertingkah sangat manis, seperti biasanya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku hanya mencintaimu." Ucap Kaito seraya membuka sebuah software yang bernama 'Vocaloid ver. Megurine Luka'. Kaito membuka salah satu file musik yang telah selesai dan mendengarkannya untuk menenangkan diri. Sambil mendengar suara manis dari Luka, Kaito membuka sebuah alamat website.

"Lihat itu, sayang... Fans-mu sudah bertambah lagi. Kau sangat digemari di dunia maya..." Gumam Kaito sambil tersenyum, tapi getir terasa, "Dunia maya..."

_"Megurine Luka, diva yang meninggal pada usianya yang ke-19, entah bagaimana caranya tetap meneruskan karyanya. Seorang pengunggah misterius yang sampai sekarang masih tak diketahui, terus mengunggah lagu-lagu Luka yang terkenal dengan nada-nada manisnya. Sampai detik ini, fans Megurine Luka terus-menerus bertambah. Sungguh, sebuah fenomena yang aneh, tapi nyata."_ Begitulah artikel yang kini tengah Kaito baca.

"Kau pasti bahagia, Luka. Aku yakin..." Kaito bergumam sambil melihat-lihat foto kekasih hatinya dulu. "Aku masih menyimpan sesuatu yang paling indah dari dirimu, Luka. Suaramu... Masih ku simpan."

Sementara itu, Miku kini tengah membuka-buka album foto saat ia masih remaja. Dia satu SMA dengan Megurine Luka, juga Kaito. Miku menggumam pelan, "Kaito pasti masih mencintai Luka, sampai saat ini..."

Miku memutar tubuhnya dan membiarkan angannya melayang. Miku tahu persis, yang membedakan diri Miku dengan Luka adalah suara Luka yang bak diva internasional. Ia ingat jelas, dulu dirinya dan Luka sering mengunjungi tempat karaoke bersama-sama dan Miku selalu mengagumi keindahan suara Luka sejak dulu. Suasana siang yang terik pun bisa menjadi sejuk setelah mendengar lantunan suaranya.

Tak mau terus larut dalam perasaan galau, Miku berkata, "Aku mau buatkan segelas es teh, ah, buat Kaito! Siapa tahu, dia jadi senang kepadaku dan bertambah sayang. Hihi..." Miku pun berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Kini, Kaito tengah mengaransemen lagu baru yang tadi ia katakan. Lagu berjudul, "Reply My Message, Please", dengan irama yang sendu dan menggetar hati. Dengan pandai, Kaito menyusun chord demi chord menjadi sebuah komposisi musik yang mengangumkan. Pantas ia disebut seorang pencipta maha karya musik Indonesia. Ditemani nada-nada dari suara Megurine Luka, kekasih hatinya. Di tengah pekerjaannya, Kaito kembali teringat masa lalunya.

Dahulu, sebelum kepergian Luka, ia punya banyak rekaman suara dan nyanyian Luka. Setelah Luka pergi, Kaito ingin Luka selalu menemaninya. Ia pun menciptakan software musik dengan voice base dari Luka. Ia menciptakan banyak lagu, membiarkan Luka menyanyikannya, tapi... Biar bagaimana pun, ia tak merasakan lagi hangat tubuh Luka.

Kaito menatap kembali layar komputernya yang berisi lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh software Luka. Ia membacanya dengan seksama dan mulai mengikuti irama nyanyian Luka.

_"Reply my message, please_  
><em>In my deepest heart, I miss you<em>  
><em>Don't make me sad, I need you<em>  
><em>Reply my message, please<em>

_I want you know that I love you_  
><em>I want you smile for me<em>  
><em>I put the text quickly and sends it to you<em>  
><em>Reply my message, please<em>

_Just, thanks, it's okay for me_  
><em>No need use any smiley<em>  
><em>Just reply my message, can you?<em>  
><em>Reply my message, please<em>

_Reply my message, please_  
><em>In my deepest heart, I miss you<em>  
><em>Don't make me sad, I need you<em>  
><em>Reply my message, please"<em>

Di tengah keasyikan Kaito menyanyikan lagu tersebut bersama Luka, tak ia sadari ada langkah kaki yang menuju ruangannya. Miku, bersama segelas es teh, datang menuju kamar Kaito. Begitu Miku menggenggam gagang pintu ruangan Kaito, ia sadar bahwa pintu itu tak dikunci.

"Tumben tak dikunci." Gumam Miku dan lalu masuk tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apa lagi.

Begitu masuk di ruangan Kaito, Miku sangat terkejut mendengar suara Luka bergema indah di dalamnya. Kaito sendiri menoleh dengan tatapan kaget dan segera mem-pause lagunya.

"K-Kau kenapa masuk tak bilang-bilang dulu, sih?" Keluh Kaito. Miku tak menjawab dan langsung saja menuju ke meja kerja Kaito setelah meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja yang lain. "A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan? !" Kaito menghalang-halangi Miku menyentuh laptopnya.

"Itu tadi suara Luka, 'kan? B-Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Miku. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca bagai irisan kristal yang indah.

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dan menjawab, "I-Iya."

Miku menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya dan terduduk di lantai. Tangisnya tak tertahan lagi. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, ternyata suaminya masih sangat menyayangi Luka sampai detik ini. Kaito segera bersimpuh dan menatap wajah Miku.

"Maafkan aku, Miku. Aku tak lagi bisa berbohong. Aku masih sangat mencintai Luka, meski kini dirinya telah tiada." Ucap Kaito. Miku langsung memeluk Kaito.

"Tak apa... Aku bisa mengerti, Kaito... Tapi, tolong mengertilah... Aku ada di sini pun untuk menemani dirimu..." Ucap Miku lirih. Ia melepaskan semua tangisnya di pelukan Kaito. Harapan Miku untuk mendapatkan respon dari Kaito nampaknya tidak berhasil.

"K-Kaito?" Miku memanggil nama kesayangannya, berharap mendapat balasan.

"Kenapa kau mempertahankan aku? Jelas-jelas, aku sudah mengkhianatimu, Miku. Bencilah aku." Ucap Kaito pelan. Tak disangka, tangis Kaito pun pecah.

"Aku tak bisa melupakan Luka! Suaranya yang sangat ku cinta itu... Aku ingin menyimpannya selamanya!" Kaito menjerit-jerit dalam pelukan Miku.

"Aku tahu, Kaito. Aku pun sama... Aku menyayangi Luka..." Ucap Miku.

"Tapi... Selama beberapa tahun, aku hanya membohongi diriku terus-menerus. Aku berharap, aku akan mendapatkan balasan, minimal ucapan terimakasih dari Luka, tapi... Aku hanya orang bodoh yang berharap kematiannya itu tidak pernah terjadi." Ucap Kaito. Miku mendekap tubuh kekasihnya itu lebih erat lagi.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyanyi untuk dirimu, Kaito." Ucap Miku pelan. Kaito terdiam, bahkan tangisnya terhenti. Miku mendorong tubuh Kaito, lalu membuat dirinya berdiri tegap.

"Ini... Lagu untuk Luka." Miku mengambil nafas panjang, lalu mulai bernyanyi,

"Yang tak bersuara pun sama  
>Bisa merasakan getaran di dada<br>Ketika anugerah itu diberikan  
>Saling sinkron dan bergeming<p>

Lonceng yang tertiup angin  
>Hari yang tak mudah dilupakan<br>Tapi tak kunjung ku dapat balasan  
>Dari puisi yang ku cipta untukmu<p>

Bukankah kau masih bisa mendengarku?  
>Aku yang selalu bersuara di sisimu<br>Aku ingin kau menatapku dan tersenyum  
>Dengarkan suaraku... Suaraku<p>

Aku diam dan tak berdaya  
>Masih tak kunjung datang balasmu<br>Awan senja sendu dan menari  
>Di angan aku menangis kecil<p>

Mana janjimu?  
>Aku terus menunggu sejak lama<br>Masih tulus menunggu balas  
>Pandang aku, hatiku yang menangis<p>

Pergilah jauh kasihku  
>Suaramu terus tersimpan disini<br>Izinkan aku terus menanti  
>Sampai ku mengerti cintamu... Cintamu"<p>

Kaito langsung shock begitu Miku selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Kaito ingat jelas, kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_"L-Lagu itu indah sekali... S-Siapa yang menciptakan?" Tanya Kaito._

_"Orang yang paling menyayangimu di dunia ini." Jawab Luka._

Saat itu, Kaito merasa sangat bahagia karena... Ia mengira Luka adalah pencipta lagu tersebut. Kaito lebih terpukul lagi setelah mengingat kalimat Luka saat itu,

_"Aku senang kau menyukai lagu yang aku nyanyikan. Karena itu artinya, aku masih ada harapan untuk mempertemukanmu dengan cintamu yang sesungguhnya."_

Kini, Kaito sadar, bahwa cinta yang Luka selalu katakan bukanlah dirinya, melainkan... Seorang wanita yang kini menyandang status sebagai istrinya.

"Kau kenapa diam... Kaito?" Tanya Miku yang heran melihat ekspresi kosong di wajah Kaito.

Tanpa bicara, Kaito tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Miku.

"Maafkan aku, Miku... Aku... Salah besar selama ini." Ucap Kaito.

Miku tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasakan bahagia kini Kaito mendekapnya sepenuh hati. Miku berkata, "Luka pernah bilang, keindahan sebuah lagu bukan dari suara saja. Tapi... Perasaan yang tersalurkan di dalam suara kita."

"Aku tahu, Miku... Aku tahu..." Ucap Kaito, melepaskan pelukan Miku. "Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa?" Tanya Miku. Kaito tersenyum dan bertanya, "Maukah nanti malam... Kau menyanyikan aku lagu tadi lagi?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Miku dengan riangnya.

Kaito tertawa lepas melihat jawaban dari Miku yang teramat polos dan inosen. Dan kini Kaito sadar, ...

_'Suaramu tetap ku simpan, meski tak lagi hangatmu ke rasa. Tapi, ada sesuatu lain yang menggantikan kehangatanmu. Dan suaramu... Tetap tersimpan bersamaku.'_

_Fin._

_Fell Free to Review...  
><em>


End file.
